steamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven vs Pride
Raven vs Pride is a What If? episode of Death Battle. It fatures Raven from Teen Titans and Pride from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Description The Titan of magic dealing with the darkness battles against the first Homunculus created by Father to house the sin of pride that he purged from his body in a battle of the shadows. Intro Wiz: Emerging from the shadows, these two wielders of the dark are massively powerful, and dangerous. Raven, a half-human, half-demon hybrid member of the Teen Titans, Boomstick: And Pride, the first Homunculus. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick, Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Raven Wiz: Raven, a founding member of the Teen Titans in the television series, is a dangerously powerful being, but thankfully uses her powers for good. Boomstick: Quite similar to the Edgar Allan Poe-m-''' Wiz: "Edgar Allan Poe-m?" Really? '''Boomstick: Yes. Quite similar to the Edgar Allan Poe-m where her name comes from, as well as an episode that literally takes place in her mind, she is rather gothic and melancholic. Wiz: But this is not to rebel against an optimistic lifestyle or for attention. In order to maintain a safe control of her powers, her emotions must be suppressed. This isn't made any easier by the many many antics of the rest of the team, especially Beast Boy. Boomstick: I don't know, I think they're kinda cute. "Hmm. Maybe you should call me...Beast Man from now on." "We're having a moment here. Don't ruin it." Wiz: Raven's powers include psionic abilities, which revolve around paranormal phenomenon, empathy, telekinesis, telepathy, thought projection, spiritual powers, the mystic arts, and elemental magic. Boomstick: She also has necromancy, dark and light magic, soul sealing, and enhanced knowledge on runes. Wiz: She even at one point had the ability of time immobilization, Boomstick: Isn't that the same episode where Slade looked like he was gonna do some questionable things with Raven? Wiz: It was exactly that episode. Though, the ability to stop time wasn't even able to stop Slade. Boomstick: Do you think that has anything to do with his healing factor? I mean, it stops Deadpool from being mind controlled somehow. Wiz: I... doubt it. Although Raven suppresses her emotions, she still can be unpredictable when provoked. This was shown when all of her emotions combined together in one being to stop a mental manifestation of her father, being aided by both Cyborg and Beast Boy. Boomstick: Did we mention that the entirety of that fight took place in Raven's brain? That's right, Cyborg and Beast boy literally got in her head because of a magic mirror she just had lying around which she apparently uses for meditation. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Pride "I am the first homunculus. My name is Pride." Wiz: Pride. The first Homunculus created by Father when trying to cleanse himself of the seven deadly sins. Boomstick: This is not to be confused with the Pride from '''Fullmetal Alchemist, who was a completely different character.' Wiz: This is true. In ''Fullmetal Alchemist, the 2003 series, Pride was a completely different character, being embodied by Führer Bradley. The 2003 series also had changed the characters of Wrath and Sloth. But, in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Führer Bradley is instead the embodiment of Wrath, an entirely different character is Sloth, and then there's Pride, embodied by the small child body of Selim Bradley. Boomstick: Isn't it a bit weird that Wrath and Pride are pretty much brothers, Pride being the oldest and Wrath being the youngest, but Wrath looks like an old man and acts as the father of Pride's human alter ego, which is a young boy? Wiz: It is, just a bit. "Appearances rarely show the whole truth." Wiz: Pride is the embodiment of the sin of his namesake, and is even nicknamed "Pride the Arrogant." His true form is made up of shadows, looking quite similar to that of the original form of Father, further showing the influence the sin of pride has on him. Boomstick: Pride has pretty much no chill with his ruthlessness. Hell, he ate his own brother who eats everything. Yes, Pride ate Gluttony, the one who embodies the sin of eating. Wiz: Pride's arrogance tied with his powers make him a highly formidable foe. Pride has the ability to manipulate his own shadow into his true, shadowy form to trap and impale his enemies. Boomstick: Not to mention that he gained Gluttony's enhanced sense of smelling after eating him. "Ah, this should make things much easier, I can practically smell movement you make. I could do without the ravenous hunger, but I suppose I'll just have to secede it. Oh wait...I recognize that scent. You're somewhere close by aren't you? Hohenheim?" Wiz: Like all Homunculi, Pride's core is a Philosopher's Stone: a stone made up of the souls of sacrificed humans. The Philosopher's Stone gives the Homunculi a healing factor that even puts Deadpool's to shame. Boomstick: When destroyed, a Homunculi can regenerate their old bodies in a manner of seconds unless the Philosopher's Stone itself is destroyed. Wiz: Despite his ability to control his own shadow, Pride can only do it when there is a light source. When completely encompassed in shadows, he is unable to cast his own shadow to manipulate it. Boomstick: And his arrogance can be his downfall, as he can say the wrong thing at the wrong time to the wrong person and set them off in anger, especially if it's a reference to Edward Elric's height. "Your stature has lead you to prove your worth by always fighting those who are larger than you. So then, you don't exactly have much experience in fighting those who are smaller than you." "Damned Brat! You've overlooked the Simple fact that since I've always been small when I did the fighting, I know EXACTLY how a runt is going to try to WIN!" Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE! Death Battle is shown flying through the air over Jump City, before landing in the park. She pulls out a mirror, sits in the shade of a tree in a floating meditative position, setting, and closes her eyes. The mirror begins to glow and float. Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Met- Miss, what are you doing? annoyed by the interruption, opens her eyes to see Selim Bradley standing in front of her. I was meditating before you interrupted me. Go play somewhere, kid. But I don't wanna go play somewhere else. sighed in annoyance. Fine. began to fly off again, only to be stopped by a shadow in her path. She turned to see the shadow was stemming off of Selim's. It's rude not to say goodbye before leaving a new friend. FIGHT gasped as she was thrown to the side by another shadow that caught her off guard. Wha- What are you...? I thought you'd have heard of me. No matter, I've heard of you, Raven. And I know you can be taken down. What am I, you ask? My name is Pride, the first Homunculus. manifests two more shadows that launch at Raven. Azarath Metrion Zinthos! conjured up a black shield in front of her, which clashed with Pride's shadows. The clashing knocked Pride back, landing on her mirror, pulling him inside. Oh, no! activated the mirror. Inside her mind stood herself and Pride. Get out of my head! attempted to manifest his shadows, but then realized there was no light source for him to act upon. He looked up at Raven, and saw that she began combining with her other emotions, resulting in a more powerful Raven with a white outfit. Her eyes glowed a bright white. Azarath Metrion Zinthos! clapped her hands, resulting in a blast of black magic shooting at Pride, blast him back and off the platform he was standing on and then onto a lower one. Raven floated down to him. If you purge the rest of those emotions, you'd be more pure and powerful. Why do you hold them back? They fill you with lust, gluttony, envy, greed, wrath, and sloth, do they not? And what about you? They don't exist in me because I'm pure enough to not have to deal with them. If you would onl- blast him against whilst he was talking, blasting him away and out of her head. If you spent more time fighting and less talking, you'd have a better chance of defeating me. Azarath Metrion Zinthos! blasted magic at Pride, splitting him in half. His Philosopher's Stone pulled the two halves back together and then healed the split. He turned to Raven and shot more shadows at her. Red designs appeared over Raven's body, as time slowed around her. She walked to the side, out of the way of the shadows, and time restarted again. The shadows went right past her, catching Pride off guard. Azarath Metrion Zinthos! shot a blast that went around the shadows and around Pride, causing his shadows to dissipate. Not so powerful without a light source, are you? You mainly focus on battling people who are weaker than you, but what about when you're the weaker one? It must be humiliating. Even if I am the weaker in a fight, I learn how to take my opponents down. You literally got into my head, but that was your downfall, Pride. used the magic around Pride to break him apart, and brought the Philosopher's Stone closer. This keeps you from dying, but what keeps it from dying? used her magic to cause the Philosopher's Stone to implode, resulting in Pride's death. K.O.! Results Boomstick: And that's that. Raven the Teen Titan has taken down Pride the Homunculus. Wiz: Despite Pride's immense power and quick healing factor, Boomstick: Not to mention he literally got into Raven's head, Wiz: Raven realized what was keeping him alive and how to take him down. She noticed that he couldn't use his powers without a light source, so she surrounding him in her dark magic to prevent him from being able to cast a shadow, Boomstick: And also realized that he would heal if the Philosopher's Stone wasn't destroyed. Wiz: The winner is Raven.